De la pérdida, el dolor el amor…y escribir
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Recuperarse de la pérdida de su mundo, es deber de cada vulcano, dado que no han quedado vivos suficientes sanadores para ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes. La Academia implementa un Plan. De cómo Spock siguió las instrucciones al pié de la letra. Spirk


**Title:**

_**Lost, Pain, Grief and Love… to write. / De la pérdida, el dolor el amor…y escribir**_

**Authors:** **alinealghost**

**Betas**: brihtuhn , KatLeFay

**Universe/Series:** ST: XI  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG13.

**Relationship status:** First time.  
><strong>Word count:<strong> ~ 4000.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Hurt-comfort.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mucho vulcano.  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> Recuperarse de la pérdida de su mundo, es deber de cada vulcano, dado que no han quedado vivos suficientes sanadores para ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes. La Academia implementa un Plan. De cómo Spock siguió las instrucciones al pié de la letra. Glosario de vulcano, al final del texto.

**Nota****s:** Traducción y caligrafía vulcana más beteo, se deben a osuBriht'uhn y a la teniente Kat Le Fay. Errores de teclado y de estilo mas confusión en el texto, se deben a mí. Gracias por leer y comentar.

s'FA.

-0-

—Entonces, es necesario…

La voz no presentó inflexión. Y como fuese, se trató de una afirmación, no de una pregunta.

el Venerable Svrai asintió, frente a la pantalla. Spock consideró la propuesta por unos cuantos segundos.

_Ho-rah t'Mavohrekan_, el Ritual de Anclaje, generalmente funcionaba cuando el luto era muy grande.

Quizá la pérdida más seria para un vulcano era la de su pareja; existían las dosis de mentisinil, que anulaban el dolor por la amputación repentina del EMV, así como la telepatía táctil, al menos por unos meses, antes de que se pudiese hacer el Anclaje.

En este caso de Pérdida sin Medida, de dolor por el _Va'Pak_, no había suficientes oHakausu, sanadores, para toda la población.

Y los pocos que quedaban habían llegado a una conclusión; en vez de ser controlados y desvanecidos, había que purgar los sentimientos de pérdida… o la especie completa terminaría por desaparecer.

Spock había leído ya los dos comunicados; del escaso número de 25 mil, habían muerto ya trescientos de ellos, sin más causa aparente que el dolor contenido.

Svrai notó la concentración del joven semihumano frente a él y lo cuidadoso de su control y se sintió lleno de compasión

¡Cuán valioso era ahora éste niño de dos mundos!

¡Cuánto lo habían maltratado en su niñez!

No sonrió, pero en el brillo en sus ojos, Spock advirtió la simpatía del anciano sanador. Svrai habló.

—Mucho se ha dicho de nuestro férreo control sobre las emociones, _Sa-fu_. Pero es falso afirmar que no sentimos. O que condenamos a nuestros jóvenes y niños a una represión ilógica; tenemos las bases para expresar emoción y en este caso, es necesario que salgan de cada uno de los nuestros, en forma creativa. De ahí la propuesta de T'Amar…

Spock miró hacia otro lado. Svrai lo había llamado sa-fu.

Hijo.

Todos los vulcanos restantes eran ahora hijos valiosos, incluso él, antes considerado un extraño bastardo de dos especies, como si una flor se hubiera casado con una araña y él fuera esa extraña prole.

Recordó a Sava y a su tío Taklan y a HunTak-Selek. Y a T'Amar.

Todos ellos, seguidores del oHalovaya, el camino de la Caligrafía, el dominio de la lógica sobre el arte de hacer Arte…

Plebeyos, pero no ignorantes, fuera de cualquier Maat, artistas que vendían sus obras en las esquinas de Shi'Khar, con muy poco control emocional en su hechura y una vida nómada, no siempre aceptada.

De haber estado en Terra, se les podría haber comparado con gitanos.

El dolor contrajo su corazón, reduciendo el flujo sanguíneo y obligándolo a controlarse de forma violenta.

_Nn'tiri… prometi a Taklan que le compraría una caligrafía, para mi camarote en el Enterprise y nunca regresé por ella, pensé que habría tiempo y oh Diosa Madre…_

Tomó aire y se encaró a Svrai.

—¿Cuál es el procedimiento, Osu?

—¿Está en tu posesión tu _tanovau-tukh elru-kitaun_?

Spock asintió, brevemente, controlando la pena; aunque había sido Sarek quien lo llevara por el Recorrido, el oHalovaya o Camino de Snovekh, el elegante arte de la caligrafía, había sido Amanda quien armara completa la bolsa de piel verde manchada de pintas marrones, de cuero de le-matya, conteniendo todos los útiles del calígrafo; _spahk-neshuk-fek, _plumillas de garra de sehlat, papiro yar-dun y tinta de S'gagerat, sacada de la planta cuando ésta aún estaba viva… cosa mortalmente riesgosa, dado que el S'gagerat era predadora y capaz de comerse a un sehlat entero.

—Recomiendo que repliques la tinta que aún te quede. No hay más S'gagerat para reponerla. No la habrá hasta que no logremos duplicarlos genéticamente y no es la prioridad, en éste momento.

—Afirmativo.

—Requerirás varios pliegos de yar-dun. Te hago la misma recomendación de replicarlo.

—Reconozco el objetivo de esta terapia, oSvrai ¿Cuál es el método a seguir?

—Ejecuta los pasos del Ritual de Anclaje. Tan pronto las reacciones emocionales afloren y sin tipificarlas, deja que tu katra fluya sobre el Recorrido y camine en éste.

—¿_a'rip'an_?

Svrai elevó una ceja en lo que podría ser asombro. Los a'ri'pan eran versos del tamaño de un haiku Terrano.

—Negativo. a'ri'pan es demasiado breve. Debes utilizar el papel necesario, sin importar el número de folios. Una vez hecho y sin importar el tiempo que te haya tomado, lo revisarás. Es posible que el texto no te sea coherente, más no es esa su importancia. El sentimiento, las emociones, deben fluír sobre el yar-dun; es por eso necesario que uses _van- tanauf- kitaun_ y no _elru-kitaun_.

La curiosidad invadió a Spock: el cambio en la caligrafía, de la común y corriente a la de gala y ceremonia no era sencillo.

—¿Puedo inquirir el por qué?

Svrai casi sonrió.

—Es una ceremonia de luto, Sa-fu, _Tapan t'Va'Pak_. Es a la vez, un camino a la reconciliación con nuestro dolor, con nuestra pérdida; los pasos en él no son sencillos. El vanu-tanauf-kitaun y el oHalovaya en sí requieren concentración, equilibro y armonía en el resultado. Y tu herencia genética le añadirá belleza…

—Osu..

El sanador lo interrumpió, alzando la mano en el _khartaya t'kroika_ .

_Deténte, no es necesario que cuestiones_.

—Sé que te será penoso recorrerlo. Sé que tu parte humana purgará el sentimiento de una forma tangible…

Una imagen se formó en la pantalla.

'La noche estrellada' de Van Gogh. Spock no contuvo su asombro y el rostro de Svrai reapareció.

—Sí. Éste humano pasó por etapas de indescriptible e ilógico sufrimiento. Y gracias a él, extrajo belleza de su katra; una belleza tan perfecta que, pese a su ilogicidad para ser descubierta, la fuerza de su creación es lógica. Confío plenamente en ti para ello, Sa-fu. Sochya na'du…

_Queda en paz_.

No 'Larga vida y prosperidad', no.

No pronunciaban esas palabras más que en las despedidas largas… y nadie de ellos quería despedirse. El temor de ser tan pocos donde antes hubiera una raza que dominaba un cuadrante entero de la galaxia, al lado de sus símiles en la Federación, permeaba sobre todos ellos.

Spock asintió.

-0-

—¿Qué te dijo?

El vulcano contuvo su reacción frente a la del capitán, inquisitiva y curiosa…e irrespetuosa como la de un niño pequeño. Era de esperarse en un humano.

—Los Sanadores han decidido cambiar el giro de la terapia que se está impartiendo sobre la población. Son demasiado pocos quienes poseen la capacidad del Kolinar y la necesidad de estabilidad es sumamente urgente. Tenemos que… sanarnos con nuestros propios medios.

Jim se quedó boquiabierto.

—Pero… Spock, si me permites ¿Pueden hacer eso?

El comandante Vulcano asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

—Existe una serie de rituales específicos que se me ha comandado a ejecutar, en bien de mi estabilidad síquica, Capitán.

—Es Jim.

—Jim.

—Es Jim porque tu quieres y no porque yo lo ordene, Spock…

—¡Oh por Dios, dejen de discutir!- interrumpió McCoy- Spock, escúchame, como oficial médico necesito saber ¿Implica algún riesgo para ti?

El vulcano pareció confuso la mitad de un segundo.

—No puedo responder algo que ignoro, doctor McCoy. El Rito de Anclaje normalmente presupone cierto límite de dolor físico. Pero no estamos en circunstancias normales.

—Específícame todo ese mumbojumbo vulcano.

Spock se resistió a suspirar. O a hacer ojos de espiral.

—Mi especie está en peligro de extinción. Al mismo tiempo, los individuos que la formamos estamos bajo el pronunciado stress del luto por la pérdida de los nuestros. Han muerto 300 más, de lo que ustedes llamarían 'pena'. Nuestros sanadores han teorizado que la expresión de esa pena, de una forma en la que no mantengamos un control estricto sobre ella, causará una catarsis que la extinguirá, si no toda, sí una parte considerable. Eso, generará un 70.45% de estabilidad síquica generalizada. Y detendrá el número de muertes.

McCoy comprendió al instante.

—Las botas apretadas ¿Eh?

Spock lo miró sin entender y Jim puso su mano en el hombro del vulcano.

—Verás Spock, cuando usas unas botas que son muy apretadas, el sacártelas hace que sientas alivio en los pies. Y a la vez, el dolor que te han causado el usarlas apretadas será peor por unos momentos. Pero comenzará a aliviarse, en cuanto tus pies se recuperen, me explico?

—No le veo la lógica a usar unas botas apretadas, en primer lugar…

-0-

_¿Cómo se supone que escriba sobre lo que fuimos, Ko-mekh, cuando ni si quiera puedo comprender tu ida?_

_Se supone que abandone el control de mi dolor, cuando me veo incapaz de recordar tu nombre sin mirar tu rostro, lleno de agonía por mí._

_¿Dónde y en nombre de quién me deshago de lo que siento?_

_¿Cómo te desaparezco sin dejar de ser yo mismo?_

_¿De dónde viene mi derecho a seguir respirando, si nada de ti quedó, si sólo tus huellas están en mí, apenas memorias, amor no expresado, dolor por perderte y la culpa de callarme todo ello?_

_¿Qué hago, Ko-mekh?_

_Nunca te agradecí que fueras mi madre. Jamás pensé que me amabas y no creí en decírtelo._

_Dí por hecho que estarías ahí, a pesar de saber que eras humana y que ibas a irte, algún dia, y mucho antes que yo._

_Pensé …tantas cosas. _

_Que habría tiempo y me bastaría con buscarte, mirar tu sonrisa, sentir tu mano fresca en mi mejilla y tu voz diciendo que todo iba a estar bien._

_A pesar de haber crecido como vuhlkansu y haber seguido el camino de Surak, sé que mi interior es humano y he cometido errores en el afán de negar esa realidad._

_Y ahora, debo hacer esto._

_De ello dependen aquellos que durante toda mi vida me obligaron a reprimir la mitad de mí, restringirte a ti, la humana que me dio esta vida, que hoy atesoran mas que las enseñanzas del mismo Surak._

_Hoy, el medio vulcano es tan importante como uno de ellos y los niños que vendrán jamas serán rechazados como yo lo fuí._

_Por ti aprendi a sentir, a experimentar amor._

_Pero no le dí el lugar de una emoción válida._

_Se me enseñó que las emociones no tienen mérito y que debemos controlarlas, Ko-mekh._

_Se me enseñó que mi lado humano era despreciable, inferior, débil, poco inteligente y carente de lógica._

_Se me enseñó a ser hipócrita, pese a nuestro IDIC y a sobrevivir frente a las burlas de los demás._

_Aprendí a ocultar mi debilidad, mi ausencia de control emocional tras mi inteligencia._

_Y logré creer que no era necesario amarte._

_Dejé ésta lógica de lado, solo muy tarde, cuando ya no te tenía._

_Y sí, aun te extraño._

_Cuando nazcan otros como yo, debido al Va'Pak,…. para ellos, la vida será más amable y muy distinta: sus genes, mezclados o no, serán tan valiosos como los originales de mi clan._

_Nadie los verá desde arriba, como yo fui mirado. _

_Nadie te mirará desde abajo, porque ya no estás conmigo._

_Hay algo que me intriga, profundamente._

_¿Cómo fue que amaste a Sa-mekh? _

_Quizá deba explicar esta pregunta; ni siquiera creí en ello, hasta que me dí cuenta de que era capaz de los mismos sentimientos y de quedar afectado como si fuese humano…que lo soy._

_Jamás antes había hablado o escrito algo como esto. Jamás me lo había definido tan claramente, como lo hago contigo ahora y deploro doblemente tu ausencia, dado que no habrá manera de conocer tu opinión, Ko-mekh y habré de quedarme con meras inferencias de mi parte._

_Me desconcierta en la medida en la que yo he amado a otros humanos; Christopher, Nyota y Jim._

_Chris Pike fue el primero en aceptarme, en mirar a través de mí, sin temor ni admiración. Sólo quería que yo fuera una mejor persona, ni vulcano ni terrano. _

_Apenas si pude soportar su rechazo, cuando se negó a ser mi satel-su, pese a que ahora, reconozco sus razones._

_Nyota no fue un error. _

_Me enseñó dos cosas vitales; lo mucho que ansiaba ser amado y que no era ella quien podía darme ese afecto._

_Y esto aprendí de ella; la amistad es básica para sobrevivir, cuando algo amenaza con acabarnos._

_Jim concretó los aciertos de toda mi búsqueda._

_Nunca como ahora, me es urgente que él conozca lo que siento; este miedo a que el universo se termine o algo más irracional e ilógico ocurra, es absurdo y lo sé. _

_Dudas o no, no puedo perder tiempo. No, otra vez._

_Ko-mekh, me pesa que no le conozcas, como me es una pena la ausencia de tu conversación, el sakura-cha que preparabas en primavera, las rosas regadas al atardecer, los pétalos quemados por la atmósfera ardiente de T'Khasi y tu terquedad infinita en mantenerlas al lado de las svai._

_**Dang-kital n'zhitanaf, Ko-mekh**_

_**Vesht e'oren-tor sadalau n'ozhika worla**_

_**La'tam-tor svailar na'dor t'du**_

_**Ko-mekh**_

_**La eh svi'leh-teh-panu uzhik**_

_**Pla-kurlar, kin-kurlar heh ek'kur ovsoting**_

_**Ki'shetal katra t'nash-veh u'nesh-mu'yor**_

_**Ik dap-tor wehk-yel ik ki'zatrasha tu**_

_**I'tilau k'mair-kusut**_

_**Falek il samek'es**_

_**Ugel'es**_

_**Mu'gel'es t'deshkaya rik'vas ik po**_

_**Fa'tadek-adir'es t'Shi'Kahr**_

_**T'pid-kaiden t'Okunel Seleya**_

_**T'lates svi'yut heh mashulek**_

_**T'velik'es t'plomik-shur**_

_**Na'asal-yem kanok-gadik — var'voh**_

_**Ko-mekh**_

_**Dungi rish-tor etek uf**_

_**U'aush-kan-bu**_

_**Opi'pak t'ko-mekh**_

_**His t'sehlattra,**_

_**T'pi'le-matya ra**_

_**Za-gad nam-tor etek**_

_**Hi nash-gad**_

_**U'tam'a goh **_

_**Wi vun-fator nam-tor uf**_

_**Aisha'voh n'maf t'nash-veh**_

_**Ko-mekh**_

_**Shok'voh dah-bezhun t'nash-veh**_

_**Glan-fama'voh rikwoning**_

_**Tehn'tadek-adir'es t'du**_

_**E'nam-tor pen-nil**_

_**Na'ta rubilau nash-veh**_

_**Dungi ki'rubai rim**_

_**Ri dan t'Terra**_

_**Ri vaferan t'yel**_

_**Ri Va'Pak**_

_**Ri ashaya t'nash-veh na'du**_

_**Dungi ya'shakhvau nash-veh mapi'wak**_

_**Dungi naglanshau**_

_**N'uzh-kur**_

_**Svi'leh-tehkuhlar t'svai**_

_**T'meil-tukh**_

_**T'uzh-ek'tallar**_

_**N'ish t'ashaya t'du**_

_**Kwonik – dromik**_

_**Lerash-khush t'mokev-masu-tukh**_

_**Ik kup-fer-tor n'yel•••**_

_Debiera hacer poesía, Ko-mekh_

_es que nunca supe soltarme de la lógica_

_Danzan las flores en tu nombre_

_Ko-mekh_

_aquí y en mil mundos nuevos_

_azules, amarillas y de todos colores_

_Mi katra es noche oscura_

_sembrada de las estrellas que dejaste_

_punzando dolorosamente_

_cálido o helado_

_brillo_

_Negrura de por qués _

_frente a la ausencia de Shi'Kahr, de los_

_altos escalones del Seleya_

_de la caminata por las calles y las fuentes_

_de la sencillez del plomeek_

_en el diario desayuno; dime_

_Ko-mekh_

_¿Cómo sobrevivimos_

_los cachorros_

_a la pérdida de la madre?_

_¿Cómo salieron adelante los sehlats, _

_los pequeños le-matya?_

_¿Cómo ayer éramos_

_y hoy_

_no somos_

_y tenemos que seguir siendo?_

_Hazme llorar_

_Ko-mekh_

_besa mis ojos _

_ciégame por instantes a tu _

_ausencia_

_Es un momento;_

_el de adaptarme._

_Nada habrá cambiado_

_ni la rotación en Terra_

_ni el sol en Vafar_

_ni el Va'Pak_

_ni mi amor por ti_

_Sólo seré unos instantes más viejo_

_y reconoceré_

_un color nuevo_

_entre las miles de flores_

_de químicas_

_de ciencias nuevas;_

_el de tu afecto_

_imperdible, puro _

_diamante de metálico hidrógeno_

_capaz de generar soles…_

Jim miró y remiró el texto; Nyota lo había traducido impecablemente, de modo que no era necesario que él estuviera ahí, intentando descifrar las complicadas espirales del vanu-tanauf-kitaun, pero deslizar sus dedos sobre ellas era como tocar el sentimiento en sí.

_**Jim concretó los aciertos de toda mi búsqueda.**_

_**Nunca como ahora, me es urgente que él conozca lo que siento; este miedo a que el universo se termine o algo más irracional e ilógico ocurra, es absurdo y lo sé. **_

_**Dudas o no, no puedo perder tiempo. No, otra vez.**_

Su corazón se aceleró; el dolor reflejado, el amor por su madre, la pérdida de su mundo y al final, esa declaración implícita.

Se suponía que Spock debía haber destruído el texto. Era parte del ritual, de dejar atrás los sentimientos.

En el estado en que McCoy y él lo encontraran, era más que obvio que la oleada de dolor y el ayuno autoimpuesto habían rebasado al joven vulcano.

Y fue cuando Jim notó las cenizas en el asenoi. Y el texto a medioquemar. Un poco por curiosidad y otro poco por lo mismo, se lo dio a Uhura a traducir; las lágrimas de su teniente lo convencieron de que sí, era algo íntimo y precioso y no, no pudo volverlo a su lugar; al asenoi, entre las brasas.

No logró destruírlo.

Tendría que hablar con Spock.

Lo haría cuando llegaran a Sagitario…

-0-

Spock soltó la _spahk-neshuk-fek_ ; estaba temblando.

Miró los útiles de escritura y sólo entonces, notó la mancha en la palma de su mano; se había clavado la filosa garra del sehlat y aunado a la tinta, su sangre amenazaba con manchar el yar-dun.

Bueno, le ahorraba trabajo; tomó la larga y angosta faja de seda y estampó la mezcla de sangre y tinta sobre ella, sin contener el dolor.

Después, ató la faja alrededor de su frente, ocultando las puntas de sus orejas, una señal que todo vulcano llevaba orgullosamente, como los terranos su terquedad, los orionitas su tono verde o las antenas de cada andoriano.

Sólo les quedaba eso; T'Khasi no existía ya. Y, para él, siendo mestizo, sus orejas debían ser cubiertas, puesto que su otra sangre era terrana y luciría como tal, por el espacio de tres meses, en honor de su madre.

Claro que el luto nunca se retiraría de su corazón; pero la señal externa funcionaría con dignidad y gracia. Y sería respetada por el resto, repetidas las palabras _Tushah k'du__**. **_comparto tu pena.

Sólo entonces, se permitió llorar como lo habría hecho uno de su especie.

Fue el ruido el que lo hizo reaccionar; las manos de Jim y la voz de McCoy refunfuñando algo así como 'estúpido duende verde y su estúpida necedad de ayunar y sus dichosos rituales!'

Y, cuando el joven vulcano despertó, la luz invadía todo; Sagitario A* en sí, no era visible, pero el remolino estelar que lo rodeaba equivalía a la luz de mil flashes y aunque implicaba un riesgo acercarse tanto al centro de la galaxia, el Enterprise cumplia a conciencia sus misiones.

La sonrisa de Jim fue un gugol de veces más luminosa.

Spock se autoanalizó, paso a paso. No, nada había cambiado, ni su pulso, ni su amor por Jim, ni su dolor.

—Hey ¿Estás bien?

El vulcano pensó rápidamente que 'bien' no era una definición aceptable pero que al momento, era inútil discutirlo y se limitó a asentir; Jim deslizó dos dedos por su mejilla, con ternura.

—…Puedo?

Spock vió venir el gesto y quedó desarmado. Jim no sólo inclinaba su rostro sobre el suyo; ladeó ligeramente la cara y lo miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso y sin esperarlo.

El beso fue lento, como una ola cayendo y con el poder de un tsunami, atravesando con su fuerza al vulcano; el roce de la lengua de Jim lo conminó a abrir la boca, atrapando el labio inferior de Jim con sus caninos, hiriendo ligero la delicada piel. Spock saboreó el hierro en la sangre del humano y Jim sonrió en el beso, como si el oxígeno no tuviese ninguna importancia para ambos.

Aún quedaban días de luto pero lo más importante no era eso; aún quedaban días de vida. Muchos.

La increíble luz estelar y la sonrisa de Jim, borraron un poco la oscuridad en el katra de Spock.

La noche afuera –ese monstruo hecho de ojos y de sueños- llevaba escrita en sí, un montón de nuevas esperanzas.

Spock reclinó la cabeza sobre la almohada y, acariciado por la luz, se durmió en paz.

Y, aunque los vulcanos no sueñan, la voz de su madre, su risa, sus instantes de vida, su presencia, permearon en él, ola cálida envolviéndolo.

-0-

_Me odiaba antes –mi madre me enseñó bien- y tú terminaste de mostrarme que yo no valía nada, que no era más que un chico granjero, pobre y despreciable, mientras que tú, siendo el último de los principes de tu especie, tenías todo el derecho a tratarme como a basura, nada más, pero nada menos._

_Sí, te quité la capitanía, te quité la máscara de establidad, te humillé al hacerte sentir, te eché en cara nuestra igualdad; yo no tengo a donde ir y tu, te has quedado sin mundo, sin madre, sin iguales, que de todas formas no los hubo nunca, porque eres único, eres único, Spock. _

_Sólo tú eres tú._

_Te amo ahora, como comencé a hacerlo al verte bajar las escaleras del Auditorio y en cada enfrentamiento contigo y cuando salvamos a la Tierra._

_Y sé que, en otro universo, bajo otras leyes (y quizá en todos) otro tú me amó, tan infinitamente que fui (era yo?) capaz de destruír a la Enterprise y tan poderosamente que fue ese afecto lo que me hizo volver para salvarte y salvar a todos._

_Pero no puedo tener esperanzas y no quiero soñar en ellas y menos desde que leí lo que has escrito_

_No deseo saber nada de ti, Spock_

_Cuando nuestra misión termine y regreses a Vulcano II, con los tuyos, seré feliz por cada día que estuviste a mi lado, pese a no tenerte. Bajo tus manos, el teclado resplandece y le sigue el tejido de nuestra nave entera…_

—¿Capitán?

Jim apartó el PADD en el que estaba escribiendo.

—Sí, señor Spock?

_Y dices algo; diplomacia, misiones, zenite. Y me doy le lujo de perderme en tus ojos un momento; sí, soy un patético, un idiota, el asno que McCoy piensa que soy, dulce McCoy que me quiere a su mal modo, a su mal estilo…_

_Tus dedos en mi mejilla me sacuden como lo haría un torpedo de fotones al Enterprise._

—¿Jim? ¿Estás bien?

_Y es tarde; tomaste mi lágrima en tus dedos, analizándola como un espécimen maravilloso. No logro responder ni comprender tu gesto, ni menos el dorso de tus dedos en mi mejilla, cálidos y suaves, tu leve tacto un consuelo._

_No reconozco mi reacción ni la tuya; los claxons de la alarma suenan y los reflejos saltan; los míos, los tuyos, los de la tripulación entera, los de nuestra nave, los de los 30 klingon en su Ave de Rapiña y el ataque termina tan pronto como empezó, nuestros ofensores dándose a la fuga, heridos, cojeando y es mi turno de ser capitán y olvidarme de ti y de tus ojos –como si eso fuera posible, que lo es sólo porque mi corazón está partido en dos trozos; el mayor es tuyo y el menor, pertenece a mi Primer Oficial y es el que permito que mires._

_Tarde en la noche, con el insomnio a cuestas, único compañero fiel desde mi niñez, cuento estrellas desde el Puesto de Observación 9 . _

_Evoco la dulzura y la calidez de tu tacto. _

_¡Diablos! No dejo de maldecir y es que no, no debí haberte besado cuando apenas te recuperabas, no…_

_Silencio mis propios porqués íntimos hasta que la visión entera de la galaxia se me derrama de los ojos._

—¿Por qué lloras, Jim? ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

_Tu voz me hace saltar de mí mismo; me recompone y aterra y sorprende y alivia. No logro negar nada. Mis neuronas no funcionan; rezo para que pienses que soy sólo un humano irracionalmente ilógico, que no sabe controlar sus emociones, estando a solas._

_No logro decir nada; tu boca me calla, labios cálidos, sobre los míos, vacío estelar y silencioso afuera y tus manos sobre mí, dulces y ardiendo y yo hecho un tonto ahogado en mi llanto y tu saliva y tus besos y tu cuerpo entero._

_Descubrirás en mi mente que te he leído y no me importa, porque ahora sólo sé que te amo. _

_Te amo._

_Gira la galaxia hacia Mu-Hércules, completando su ciclo Saros y en cada gajo, las especies que la formamos hablamos de paz o de guerra, en nuestras infinitas telarañas._

_Bajo tus manos, Spock, me olvido hoy de eso y me doy a ti como si no te perteneciera ya cada átomo que me forma, cada cuanto, cada trozo de mi luz, tuyo._

_-0-_

**Glosario de Vuhlkansu**:

_Ho-rah t'Mavohrekan_; Ritual de Anclaje .

EMV; Enlace Mental Vulcano, traducción del Estándar 'bond' , lazo entre dos mentes, que es lo que une a una pareja por siempre.

_Va'Pak_; la Pérdida sin Medida, la Pérdida Inconmensurable; es el nombre que se le dá a la destrucción de Vulcano I, por Nero.

o, osu; antes de cada palabra, equivalente al 'san' japonés. Honorable.

Hakausu ; Sanador.

Sa-fu; Hijo. hija es ko-fu.

_Nn'tiri_ : Neytiri (así se pronuncia) es curiosamente, la Diosa Madre, la Diosa de la Fertilidad en la Época vulcana de la Prerreforma, Antes de Surak.

oHalovaya; el camino de la Caligrafía, el dominio de la lógica sobre el arte de hacer Arte. El recorrido, inventado por el sabio arquitecto y diseñador Snovekh, en tiempos de la Prereforma. Al lado de Selek y Spock (El primero) fundó junto con Surak las bases de la Reforma Vulcana, basada en la lógica. El oHalovaya u Honorable Recorrido del Aprendizaje de la Caligrafía es muy parecido al arte chino de la caligrafía y al zen terrano.

Maat; Clan o rama de tribu vulcana. Los plebeyos no pertenecen a los Maat; hay (había) 185 Maat de la nobleza. Spock pertenece al más noble de ellos, el Maat T'Gai, el mismo de Surak.

_Tanovau-tukh elru-kitaun_; Morral de caligrafía. Debe contener tinta de S'Gagerat, papiro especial yar-dun ("papel verde") y plumillas hehcas con lasgarras caídas de los sehlats. Generalmente está hecho de piel de le-matya.

S'gagerat; planta carnívora gigantesca, de la cual se obtiene la tinta verde para escribir a mano, de los calígrafos. Puede comerse a un sehlat entero.

Sehlat; Mamífero plantígrado, similar en todo a un oso pardo, a excepción de los colmillos frontales de 20 centímetros de longitud. Pese a su tamaño, es (era) una mascota bastante popular entre los pequeños. Spock tuvo uno, siendo niño, regalo de su medio hermano Sybok. Su nombre era I-Chaya.

Le-matya; mamífero félido, similar a los leopardos terrestres, con las orejas de una hiena y la piel en tonos de amarillo, verde claro y pintas marrón oscuro. Los le-matya son increíblemente feroces, depredadores astutos y carnívoros sin piedad. Hay (había) ocho especies de le-matya y de una de ellas, provienen los vulcanos humanoides domo los conocemos ahora.

_spahk-neshuk-fek; _Cuando el sehlat se afila las garras contra un árbol, de vez en cuando, se le caen las capas secas. Los vulcanos recogen éstos restos de garra y hacen sus plumillas de caligrafía con ella. plumillas de garra de sehlat.

_van- tanauf- kitaun_: Caligrafía ceremonial, de difícil trazo y lectura, para la que se requiere haber hecho el oHalovaya. Teóricamente, todos los niños vulcanos son educados por lo menos para poder leerla pero pocos en realidad dominan el arte. 

_elru-kitaun_: Es la caligrafía que se usa para todos los días y la normal que se aprende en la escuela.

_Tapan t'Va'Pak_ : Luto de Proceso por la Gran Pérdida. Ceremonia de Luto por la Gran Pérdida.

_khartaya t'kroika_ : ¡Deténte! ¡No es necesario que preguntes!

_Sochya na'du _; Queda en paz.

_Kolinar _; ritual de purga de todas las emociones. Sólo los vulcanos más fuertes y equilibrados son capaces de conseguirlo: para ser sanador, hay que haber pasado por el Kolinar.

_Ko-mekh_: mamá. Papá es Sa-mekh.

IDIC; Infinita Diversidad en Infinitas Combinaciones. Son las siglas del pensamiento de Surak y concentran toda la ideología vulcana.

_Shi'Kahr;_ ciudad donde nació Spock, en Vulcano. Era la ciudad capital.

_Seleya_; el monte sagrado de los vulcanos.

_plomeek_; sopa que los vulcanos desayunan habitualmente, hecha con esa verdura. En la Tierra, la hacemos con zanahorias y un poco de betabel.

_katra_; alma

_Vafar_; Vulcano II

_asenoi_: la chimenea vulcana, con forma de lematya, donde se quema el incienso para la meditación de cada día.

_T'Khasi_; nombre oficial de Vulcano I, T'Khasi W'lq'ni (nosotros sólo podemos medio pronunciar la segunda parte, Wlcan, de ahí, se derivó 'Vulcano')

_Tushah k'du__**; **_comparto tu pena.


End file.
